Kagome's Disappearance and Return of the Feudal Era
by InuyashaKagome101
Summary: Remember when Inuyasha pushed Kagome down to the well in season 1 episode 19 "Go Home to your Own Time, Kagome?" What if Kagome found a way back to the Feudal Era without Inuyasha and the others knowing about it? What if someone from the Feudal Era is threatening her? Pretty Little Liars mystery genre in Inuyasha style.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Remember when Inuyasha pushed Kagome down the well back home to her own era after he stole her Sacred Jewel shards because he wants her to be safe in season 1 episode 19 "Go Home to Your Own Time, Kagome"? What if she found a way back to the Feudal Era without Inuyasha and the others knowing about her return, and what if someone from the Feudal Era is threatening her? No copyright. I don't own Inuyasha.

_**Flashback: **_

_Inuyasha said, "You heard the story… about how Naraku deceived me fifty years ago. He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru."_

_Kagome thought, "He figured it out. I guess it's no surprise. Inuyasha is more aware of Naraku's movements than anyone."_

_Then, Inuyasha said, "I've made a decision. Things are getting dangerous by the day."_

_Kagome interrupted, "Yeah, you're probably right."_

_Inuyasha said, "What's that mean? Are you scared? We're in serious danger. This time we're lucky, but who knows about next time?"_

_Kagome said, "Well, I am not afraid. Naraku is a terrible demon. We've got to do what we can to destroy him."_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's left wrist to pull her into his arms to hug her. He hugged her tightly that Kagome thought, "What's going on?"_

_Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"_

_Inuyasha confessed, "I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you. I was terrified."_

_When Inuyasha said it, Kagome was confused, and both of them didn't notice that Miroku and Shippo were spying on them. From that moment, Inuyasha released Kagome from his grasp, and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha standing above her. She didn't notice that he just stole her sacred jewel shards as Inuyasha said, "I'll hang onto the jewel."_

_Kagome got up and said, "What do you think you're doing?"_

_As Inuyasha put her sacred jewel shards inside his haori sleeves, he said, "Kagome… GO BACK TO YOUR OWN ERA!"_

_Kagome stepped back, and Inuyasha just pushed her down to the well. Miroku and Shippo saw what he did, and Miroku asked Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, what have you done?"_

_As they look down to the well, Miroku noticed that Kagome is gone and asked Inuyasha again. "Kagome is gone. What have you done?"_

_Inuyasha answered, "I sent her back home… to her own time on the other side of the well."_

_Meanwhile, while Kagome was getting out of the well, she wondered, "Why did he push me like that? He is more than just a half-demon. I will go back there and teach him a lesson."_

_As she jumped, she didn't see any blue lights or star magic coming towards her. She only heard her school bell ringing for dismissal. She said, "That's the school alarm. That means, I am back in my own time. I can't go back to the Warring States Era, but why not?"_

_She gasped when she realized the moment that Inuyasha took her sacred jewel shards, "I don't have my jewel shards anymore."_


	2. Chapter 2: Locket and Kagome's Return

Kagome's Disappearance and Kagome's Return to the Feudal Era

This is between episodes 20 "Despicable Villain! The mystery of Onigumo" and episode 21 "Naraku's True Identity Unveiled"

During her three days without Inuyasha, Kagome started to train herself to increase her strength in case of any demons roaming in her era. While training, she goes to the well house once in a while to see if she was able to go back to the Feudal Era… to go back to Inuyasha. As she was about to leave, she caught a glimpse of a shiny object that caught her eye, and wondered what the object was. As she looked at it, there was a note attached, and felt shock that it came from her father. It read,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't be there to see you and Sota grow up, but I know that you will be a smart, brave, beautiful woman that I call my daughter. I have this special gift that I was supposed to give it to you on your 15__th__ birthday, and this gift reminds me of you. It is a special locket, and legend has it that whoever the locket chooses its true owner, the owner will transform into a priestess soldier and possess numerous, yet great powers. _

_Make sure you keep it safe, but don't worry because it contains a shield for those who seek this locket, but it will make history to repeat itself. 500 years ago in the Feudal Era, after the Sacred Jewel vanished, a demon sought a priestess soldier who held possession of this locket, and this demon desired to possess such power. With the last ounce of the priestess soldier's strength, she was able to make the locket transit time where it will be safe and hidden. _

_I love you with all of my heart, I trust you to keep it with you safely, and whatever path you choose, I know you will make a right one._

_P.S. If you are wondering how this locket chooses its true owner, the locket will glow one color the true owner loves. The transformation key is "__Color__ Priestess Power, Power Up" and then it will activate the transformation._

After Kagome read her father's letter, she put the locket on her neck, and saw the locket glowed into green, the same color of her school uniform. She shouted, "Green Priestess Power, Power Up!"

As she transformed, she turned into a beautiful priestess soldier. Her raven black hair was in a high ponytail, her lips were glossed, her haori is white like any other priestess clothing in the Feudal Era, but her pants were in a green shade like her school uniform. Suddenly, a mysterious figure approached to her from her back, and hit her head. Kagome immediately collapsed, unconscious, and then the mysterious figure tried to snatch her locket, but it luckily burned the mysterious figure's hand. The mysterious figure knows that there's nothing it can do, so it left, leaving Kagome unconscious.

When Kagome woke up, she quickly made sure that her locket is on her neck, and she felt relieved when it was still on her neck. Next, she went back to the house and told her family a favor. She said, "In case if Inuyasha comes back for me, tell him that I am gone."

When Sota asked her sister how to lie to Inuyasha, she answered, "Make him think that I am gone like I disappeared and died by a mysterious demon."

Her family agreed with her plot, and left her family as she went to the well house. She put on a green cloak that was left by her father, and jumped into the well. As she saw blue magic surrounding her, she realized that she was able to go back to the Feudal Era, and read the list that her father wrote about what powers the locket contained, and as she saw that there was power to mask her scent, she chanted, "Scent Mask Barrier."

A barrier surrounded Kagome, and did the performance of scent masking. As Kagome climbed up to the well, she was so happy that she came back to the Feudal Era.

Then, she ran in search for Inuyasha and the others until she ran into Kaede's village, assuming that they were there. When she went in, she only saw Kaede gathering herbs for Inuyasha's wounds. As Kaede stared at Kagome, she was shocked that not only Kagome returned, but also her head is still bloody. Kagome cried to Kaede that she needed her help, so Kaede comforted her, while examining her bloody head. Kaede thought she was in shock and needs to be calm down, so Kaede told Kagome that she would be back to heal her bloody head. However, Kagome stopped Kaede, telling her not to tell Inuyasha and the others that she was here in the Feudal Era until the time is right. As Kaede left, Kagome felt really scared that she took her archery weapons and ran, not knowing where she was going, but knew that she had to go. She hid in Inuyasha's forest and read the list of powers the locket contained again. When she saw invisibility power, she chanted, "Invisibility Power, activate!" that can make herself invisible, and ran away as fast as she could. When Kaede came back for water to heal Kagome's head, she found Kagome gone at her place, so she picked up the herbs, and ran to find Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha, he was battling with Royakan; however, his injuries from his last battle against his brother, Sesshomaru, got worse that it reopened. Shippo was hiding behind the trees while watching Miroku helped Inuyasha. Inuyasha got so mad about feeling weak that he knocked out Royakan with his own strength.

Suddenly, a green blast came right at Royakan, destroying him to finish him off. The wolves dissipated, and an invisible green cloak figure took the sacred jewel shard off of Royakan, and ran away from Inuyasha and the others towards the forest. The figure in the invisible green cloak was Kagome.

Miroku was shocked when Inuyasha knocked out Royakan because his strength returned mysteriously, but was dumbfounded about the green blast that finished off Royakan. Kaede rushed to Inuyasha to treat his wounds, but what surprised her was that the wound healed him. As Inuyasha got up, he sniffed a scent from the forest so foul that he rushed to where it was coming from.

A demon in a white baboon pelt, Naraku, was about to flea, but was caught by Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede caught up with him and saw Naraku and Inuyasha, but what everyone didn't know was an invisible Kagome was watching them behind the trees.

As Kagome stood there watching and listening, Naraku told his story about how he was created from the bandit, Onigumo, and how he deceived both Inuyasha and Kikyo fifty years ago. Inuyasha got very angry at him for what he had done that he wanted to fight him off. Kagome didn't want him to fight alone, so she invisibly fought with him. When Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at Naraku's back, it sliced his haori in half, revealing the spider mark on his back. As the spider mark was exposed, Kagome created the same green blast that finished off Royakan and threw it at Naraku's back. Naraku felt a pain from the green blast, thought it was Inuyasha's power from his Tetsusaiga, and decided to escape from Inuyasha. After Naraku left, an invisible Kagome left, leaving Inuyasha and the others behind. After Kagome left, Inuyasha wondered where did the green blast come from and who was helping him.


	3. Chapter 3: Hearing Kagome's Voice

Chapter 3- Hearing Kagome's Voice

This is during season 1 episode 23 "Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss". What if Kikyo never paralyzed Kagome to see her spell on Inuyasha, but Kagome witnessed the whole conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo deep in the forest? She saw Kikyo dragging him to Hell, but Kagome saved him from her voice, and Inuyasha thought he heard Kagome calling him.

As Inuyasha rushed to find Kikyo after hearing the monk's story, he went to the riverbank where Kikyo was last seen according to the monk, leaving Miroku and Shippo behind. When he arrived to the riverbank, he took deep breaths from his running and said, "This is it. This is the place the monk told us about."

Then, he spotted something at the rocks nearby the riverbank. As he picked it up, he asked himself, "What is this? A hairband?"

He pictured Kikyo removing her hairband that makes her hair from ponytail to straight hair. He said, "Kikyo, are you really still alive?"

From that moment, Inuyasha headed north of the riverbank to find Kikyo until he spotted Kikyo's soul collectors. He said, "Huh? Them again. It's the demons that were taking off with the souls."

As he leaped onto the log, he saw the soul collectors enter into the spirit shield. He thought, _"Kikyo must be on the other side. Kikyo, is it really you?"_

Meanwhile, Kikyo woke up from her sleep on the tree branches, and was notified from one of her soul collectors that Inuyasha came to see her. She opened the spirit shield, so Inuyasha can pass and see her. However, Kikyo never noticed that there was someone watching her deep in the forest, and it was Kagome, hiding in her green cloak with her hood up. As Kagome was watching her gather souls of the dead, she saw Inuyasha coming towards Kikyo. Since she was far away from them, she went closer quietly to the nearest tree without them knowing, so she can hear them. Kagome saw how Inuyasha looked stunned when he saw Kikyo because the last time he saw her was when the demon witch, Urasue, kidnapped Kagome because Urasue needed Kagome's soul to resurrect Kikyo from the dead. Then, Kagome's soul was brought back into her body after Inuyasha and Kikyo fought about what happened fifty years ago. Finally, Inuyasha tried to save Kikyo from falling off the cliff, but Kikyo luckily survived from the fall.

Inuyasha started talking to Kikyo, while looking at her. "Kikyo. So you're the one doing it, gathering the souls of dead women."

Kikyo turned around to face Inuyasha. "My body is molded from the earth and bones from my gravesite. It must be sustained by human souls if I have to remain here. Inuyasha, you must despise me. I have drawn in the souls of the dead to maintain my presence, and it is my hatred of you that fuels my actions."

Inuyasha was shocked about what she just said. He said, "That's just ludicrous. You may very well despise me, but the feelings not mutual. Kikyo, I never stop thinking about you, not even for an instant."

When Inuyasha confessed to Kikyo like that, Kagome suddenly felt sad that he didn't have any feelings for her before he pushed her down to the well. Kagome realized she loved him before Kikyo was revived because from the moment he leaned into her face when they went back to Kaede's village and found out that Kikyo's ashes were stolen, part of her said that he was freaking her out by the way he was acting towards her, but the other part her wanted him to kiss her.

As Kagome continued to spy on them, Kikyo faced away from Inuyasha as he said, "I could never hate you or think less of you. It's your spirit I care for, not your appearance."

Kikyo suddenly said, "Truly Inuyasha. You wouldn't?"

Then, she turned around as she caressed his cheek with her left hand as she said, "You wouldn't despise me if I use these hands to steal the life from you."

Kikyo closed her eyes as she put her lips onto Inuyasha's, and Kagome felt very heartbroken when she witnessed what Kikyo did in front of her. As Kikyo stopped kissing him, she hugged him, saying, "Inuyasha, after I meeting you, I renounce my position as a shrine priestess. I became an ordinary woman. I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive."

Inuyasha hugged her back, and thought, "_Kikyo's scent is so familiar._ _Her fragrance is just as it used to be. The only difference is that she has no warmth. Her body is cold from death, and she is sad and lonely."_

Kikyo continued to talk as she was still embracing him. She said, "We are unable to turn back the hands of time. So, please, allow me to embrace you any longer."

Inuyasha talked back, "I can't save you. I can't do anything to help you, except stay like this. If only time could stand still."

Kikyo asked Inuyasha, "Would you agree to that if I did stop time?"

Inuyasha answered, "Yes… I don't care, as long as… as long as I'm with you."

Kagome put her hand on the tree bark, and cried about what Inuyasha just said to Kikyo. She thought, _"I wish Inuyasha would say something to me like that. I wish he would love me like how much I love him."_

Suddenly, she felt an aura coming from Kikyo and Inuyasha that she saw what Kikyo was going to do to Inuyasha. Kikyo thought, "_Inuyasha, I would never let you go. Come with me to the depths of Hell."_

Kagome started to panic, and think of what to do to save Inuyasha's life from being dragged to Hell with Kikyo. She did the one thing that could get his attention: she used her voice. She shouted from the tree she was hiding, "Wake up! Don't let her take you Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha started to wake up from the sound of Kagome's voice, and told himself, "That's Kagome's voice. Kagome? Is she here?"

Kagome immediately left them, and ran off as Inuyasha looked around and saw no one else there, but he realized what Kikyo was doing to him and got himself out of Kikyo's Hell Spell. He asked her, "Kikyo, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

Kikyo stopped what she was doing, and got up on her feet. She answered, "I am taking you to the depths of Hell with me."

Inuyasha suddenly said, "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I need to avenge your death before I go any further. I realized that you are not the Kikyo I loved fifty years ago, but you only loved me to become a regular human. There is only one person who accepted me as a half demon, and she was my strength in battle."

Kikyo got angry that she asked, "It's that girl who stole my soul, isn't it?"

Inuyasha said, "First of all, that girl has a name, and it is Kagome. Second of all, I realized I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome!"

Kikyo flew with her soul collectors that she said the last thing to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, never forget. Remember the feel of my lips against yours, for it was real."

Inuyasha said, "Goodbye, Kikyo."

After she left, Inuyasha rushed to the Bone Eater's Well as he realized that he made a mistake of pushing Kagome down to the well for her own safety. He passed Miroku and Shippo as they were running towards him. Shippo asked, "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

Inuyasha answered, "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to get Kagome back."

When Miroku and Shippo heard what Inuyasha said, they look at each other and decided to follow him to the Bone Eater's Well.

As Inuyasha saw the well, he jumped in to go to Kagome's era as Miroku and Shippo waited for him to return.

Meanwhile, as Inuyasha reached to Kagome's era, he got out of the well house, and get Kagome. When he went inside the house, he only saw Kagome's family at the dinner table, but no Kagome. He asked her family, "Where's Kagome?"

Kagome's family remembered what Kagome said in case if Inuyasha comes here, which was to lie in front of him. Kagome's mom answered, "She's gone, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked horrified, "What do you mean she's gone?"

Kagome's grandfather clarified for him, "We looked everywhere for her. The last time we saw her was a few days after she came back from the Feudal Era."

Inuyasha asked again, "You haven't seen her since then?"

Sota said, "Nope. She somehow disappeared without letting us know. No note, no traces, nothing. I know she didn't go back with you because I didn't see her sacred jewel shards anywhere."

Inuyasha said, "Okay. If you see her, tell her I stopped by."

Kagome's mom notified him, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Kagome is my daughter. She's a strong girl, and she can take care of herself."

Right then there, Inuyasha left to go back to the Feudal Era, and Shippo saw blue lights from inside the well. He approached to it, and said, "Kagome?"

Inuyasha jumped up and said, "She's gone."

Miroku asked, "What do you mean she's gone?"

Inuyasha answered, "Her family and I looked for her. I think she disappeared from both of our worlds."

Miroku and Shippo had a scared look on their faces when they realized they might've lost their best friend of the group.


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome First Met Sango

Chapter 4- Kagome First Met Sango

This took place during season 1 episode 26 "The Secrets of the Jewel of Four Souls Revealed". Kagome first met Sango and took the Sacred Jewel shards and Sango discovered Kagome's locket.

A week went by after Inuyasha reuniting with Kikyo, and Kagome went home to get herself together, to stock up on supplies for the Feudal Era and to spend a week at school. She went back to the Feudal Era after she went to school, and went away from Kaede's village. She transformed into a green priestess soldier, and hid herself under a green-hooded cloak. Suddenly, she sensed the Sacred Jewel shard that headed to Sango's demon slaying village.

While Inuyasha and Miroku were creating a bonfire, Kagome went into Sango's hut without either of them noticing. She saw Sango sleeping and the Sacred Jewel shards that Shippo was protecting from the battle against Royakan, which Inuyasha decided for him to keep it for safety. She took the Sacred Jewel shards, and as she was about to leave, Sango woke up and saw Kagome's green-cloaked figure. She asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Kagome turned around to face Sango in person. Kagome answered, "I'm taking back what's mine."

Sango asked, "You're the reincarnation of the priestess fifty years ago. Who are you?"

Kagome said, "We haven't officially met. I'm Kagome, and you must be the newest addition of the group. Forgive me if I am wrong, but you must be Sango, am I right?"

Sango said, "Yes, but is this a dream?"

Kagome replied, "No, not exactly. I'm more real than I have ever been."

As Sango got up, she told Kagome, "Tell me what it's like. Tell me everything."

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and said, "No. I don't know who said knowledge was King. It's an old fault probably, but he was right. I see everything now. I miss so much when I was here."

Sango asked Kagome, "Do you see Naraku?"

Kagome nodded and answered, "Everywhere I turn, and so do you. You all do. You, Miroku, and Inuyasha obviously, which speaking of which, I'm surprised that Inuyasha hasn't figured that out."

Sango said, "That's the Sacred Jewel on the palm of your hands. I got to warn you that Naraku would be after it. I'm positive. That's why I want to join your friends."

Kagome said, "I know because the Sacred Jewel was born here, so I've been told."

Kagome was touching the locket that her father left her, and Sango was looking at it. As she took the look, Sango said, "You have the locket of power. How did you get that?"

Kagome answered, "Let's just say I found it from my dad who left it in his possession, and was supposed to give it to me in this age, but he wasn't able to."

Sango replied, "Did it really happen about what happened to you, according to Inuyasha? According to him, they had a reincarnated priestess in the group, but mysteriously disappeared from this world and the world at the other side of the well? Were you the one who broke the Sacred Jewel into shards?"

Kagome looked up at Sango, "You're really coming around to catch up on the mysteries of me, while feeling hungry for revenge against Naraku, aren't you? I mean, the pain and the desire to have power from the Sacred Jewel…"

Sango interrupted, "Kagome, I need to know the truth."

Kagome said, "If I tell you the truth, you don't have to believe it."

Sango begged, "Please?"

Kagome said, "I was desperate to come to Inuyasha's aid if he hadn't got worse from his injuries the last time I was here."

Sango asked her, "How could you do that to him and the others? To me?"

Kagome answered back, "It was just a threat. I never abandon him because he abandoned me."

Sango asked another question, "Did Inuyasha hurt you?"

Kagome answered, "Emotionally, but not physically. Do I look dead to you? I am surprised that your cute cat can see ghosts like you can."

Sango was about to drink the herbal tea, but Kagome stopped her. Kagome said, "I wouldn't drink that."

Sango asked, "What do you mean?"

Kagome said, "Both Inuyasha and Miroku make the worse herbal tea, but they only knew that I make the best herbal tea."

Kagome got off of Sango's bed and was about to leave again, but Sango stopped her, saying, "Kagome, wait."

Kagome looked at Sango one last time before she leaves. She said, "You know I picked you, right? I know I can trust you to keep this conversation between us because you are like a new sister to me. Don't tell the others that I'm here otherwise they will come for me."

Sango asked, "Will I see you again?"

Kagome answered, "Only when you need me Sango. Only when you need me."

Kagome shut the draped door and left, but Sango immediately went after her, and found Kagome gone by the time she opened the draped door. Sango woke up from her rest, and found her hut everything it was supposed to be from her dream conversation with Kagome, except the Sacred Jewel shards were missing.

As Sango got out of her hut, she saw that Inuyasha and Shippo were having an argument about losing the Sacred Jewel shards as Miroku were trying to calm them down. When Sango came closer, she asked them, "What's going on?"  
Inuyasha said, "Because of this little runt, he lost the Sacred Jewel shards."

Shippo replied, "I did not. It must've fallen out of my pocket when I was treating Sango's wounds."

Miroku changed the subject, "Will you two stop arguing? Now that Sango is on her feet, she should help us how the Sacred Jewel was created."


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome Visits Miroku

Chapter 5- Kagome Visits Miroku

This is during season 2 episode 28 "Miroku Falls into a Dangerous Trap". Before Miroku's Master, Mushin was possessed by a demon that was working for Naraku, Kagome came to visit Miroku before Inuyasha and the others arrived to Master Mushin's place.

Miroku was resting because his windtunnel in his right hand had gotten bigger from the conniving, giant mantis that made his windtunnel spread. While he was sleeping, the sliding door opened, and the green-cloaked figure walked towards Miroku and checked his right hand. The green-cloaked figure felt the windtunnel got bigger, so it used its powers to make the windtunnel go smaller and heal it.

Miroku felt someone's hand on his right hand, and woke up to see a green-cloaked figure healing his hand. As he saw this, a green-cloaked figure looked up to see Miroku awake from his sleep, revealing him that the green-cloaked figure is Kagome. As Miroku gasped, and was about to shout her name, she stopped him, hushing him, "Shh. Don't. Don't scream, please? I needed to heal your hand after I heard what happened to you, and something in return from this temple."

He asked, "What?"

Kagome continued, "You're really mad at me, are you? Not telling you about how the Sacred Jewel was missing after I went missing."

Miroku said, "Kagome…"

Kagome continued, "Things would have been so different if I was still here with you guys. I mean, I would've saved Inuyasha's life from Sesshomaru, saved Sango from Naraku's insidious plots to turn against you, and now saving you from making your windtunnel spread any further, right? You deserve me to be the glue that holds you guys together."

Kagome grabbed something from the shelves, and she read, "Ooh, Book of Priestess Spells of Secrets. Mind if I take it for the road?"

Miroku said, "What road? You're still hiding from us? Kagome, Inuyasha met Kikyo, and she dragged him to Hell until he heard your voice, and told us that you are gone from both sides of this world and your world few days after Inuyasha pushed you back home."

Kagome said, "He thinks too much of me. Look at him. He thinks that his whole world revolves around me. Maybe his world should revolve around Kikyo since he never stopped thinking about her, not even for an instant. But I'm glad you guys haven't given up. Maybe now that you've got your windtunnel become smaller and healed from the demon that got your windtunnel bigger, and figured out what Naraku's plan is up next."

Miroku was stunned that he looked at the windtunnel, and realized that Kagome was right. He asked her, "Why? How did you do that? What did you do to me? What's Naraku's plan? What is he up to?"

Kagome said, "You ask too many questions. Can't tell you, but don't get hung up on the details and miss what's parked right in front of you."

Miroku looked at what Kagome took from the shelf and read the pages about spells that legendary priestesses chanted before her. Kagome said, "I miss you Miroku. I miss that courageous, fierce look you get in your eyes when you have to know the answer. Had to win the game, but this is no game. This is some seriously messed up stuff, but here's the good news…" She whispered, "You're getting warmer."

As Miroku kept searching, they heard a noise coming from outside, and Miroku pretended to sleep. As for Kagome, she closed the book she found on the shelf and escaped from Miroku. She left Mushin's temple before Master Mushin, possessed by the demon that was working for Naraku, went into Miroku's room.

Master Mushin saw that Miroku's door was opened, and went inside. He suspected, "Miroku? Geez, it's freezing in here. Has this door been opened this whole time?"

Miroku woke up from his pretended sleep, being confused about what Mushin said, and looked around his room until he saw that one of his books is missing from the shelf.


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome Visits Inuyasha

Chapter 6- Kagome Finally Visits Inuyasha

This is between season 2 episode 42 "The Wind Scar Fails" and season 2 episode 43 "Tetsusaiga Breaks". Kagome witnessed the battle between Inuyasha and Naraku's incarnations, Kagura the Wind Sorceress and Kanna the Mirror Void. When Inuyasha was resting, Kagome had to visit him, letting Inuyasha think that it is a dream. Plus, what if her mind told her that between those two episodes beside season 2 episode 48 "Return to the Place Where We First Met"? What if Inuyasha never fought the giant soul collector that Naraku lured to steal Kikyo's souls and never met Kikyo at the Sacred Tree?

While Inuyasha was resting from his injuries, he found out that Kikyo was helping Naraku to get the remaining sacred jewel shards. He woke up, and saw a woman with raven black hair, wearing a green cloak and the hood was off on her head. The woman turned around, and Inuyasha saw Kagome's face as she saw what Naraku's incarnations did to him. She asked Inuyasha, "Did you miss me?"

Inuyasha said, "Kagome? I thought you were gone."

Kagome replied, "Yeah, I heard of that too. But here I am in here with you."

Inuyasha asked, "What happened to you?"  
Kagome answered, "It's complicated Inuyasha. Really complicated. Worse than I thought you were dead from your injuries in the battle against Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha asked again drowsily, "What happened after I pushed you back home to the other side of the well? We all want to know."

Flashbacks came back from Inuyasha hugging Kagome to Inuyasha pushing Kagome. Kagome said, "You already do. You, Miroku, and Shippo combined with the girl, Sango, to join forces. You remember more about that day than you think you do."

Flashbacks came again when Inuyasha walked with Kagome to the forest and Inuyasha sealed the well with a tree. Inuyasha and Kagome heard something from outside, yet Inuyasha asked, "Where'd you go? To go somewhere safe? Away from here?"

Kagome snickered, "Away from here? Please."

Inuyasha said, "Please, just tell me the truth."

Kagome said, "It won't make any difference, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha asked, "How can you say that?"

Kagome explained, "Because I know. You think the truth is some big power shield that keeps away from any demons. Then, go ahead and try it. Be honest, see what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I am. Take it from me… you're always better off without me before I came into this world. Now that I see how are you without me, you look worse."

Inuyasha started to get sleepy as Kagome looked at her watch and told him, "Gotta go."

As she approached to the draped door, Inuyasha asked her, "Where?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time before she heads off, "I was so scared that you were gonna die. That's why I came back. I didn't care how dangerous it was. I had to see you again. I wanted to be with you Inuyasha. I tried to forget you after you pushed me down to the well, but I can't. I hope one day when we meet again, you could let me stay as I stay with you."

Kagome said one last thing, "You know, I really should do something about Naraku. That bastard is genuinely getting on my nerves."

When Inuyasha went to sleep, Kagome stopped herself before she headed to the door. She turned around and went towards Inuyasha and kissed his lips. After she kissed him, she caressed his cheek, and ran away from the hut. She thought, "_I can never break the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo. I understand that. But there's another thing I've come to realize, Inuyasha. My meeting with you is no coincidence. It's more than that. Deep down, you must know that I want you to live."_


	7. Chapter 7: Kagome Visits Shippo

Chapter 7- Kagome Visits Shippo

This is during season 3 episode 55 "The Stone Flower and Shippo's First Love" after the lizard demon knocked out Shippo and before Inuyasha arrived to defeat the lizard demon. What if Kagome visited the last person he wanted to see after she visited Inuyasha: Shippo?

As Shippo bit the lizard demon in the neck, the lizard demon fought back and knocked out Shippo. Shippo landed on the ground on his stomach, and said, "Maybe I'm just not that strong enough to defeat him. Do I have what it takes to fight like my friends do?"

Then, he went unconscious. Suddenly, a green-cloaked figure put Shippo's head onto its lap that made Shippo lie down on his back, and made sure the lizard demon can't see them. Shippo opened his eyes, thinking that it's heaven. When he looked around, he saw Kagome with her green-cloaked hood on her head with her long hair dangling, and she said, "It's okay. You're with me now."

Shippo replied, "Kagome?"

Kagome said, "It's good to see you, Shippo. I think I miss you like you're my son."

When Shippo lifted his head, Kagome said, "Just rest. It's what you need. Rest."

Shippo constantly looked at her, thinking that it's real. Kagome continued talking, "I never told you this, but you're always my favorite person to talk to. Nobody love me like a companion as much as you did."

Shippo asked her, "Is this what dying is?"

Kagome answered, "That bastard thinks that's what you really want… to be completely free of Naraku."

Shippo asked, "Do you know where Naraku is?"

Kagome replied, "Of course, I do."

Shippo said, "You have to tell me."

Kagome shook her head and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Shippo asked, "Why?"

Kagome answered, "Because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. You have to decide what you want Shippo. You can stay here or you can come with me."

Shippo closed his eyes, as Kagome said, "Dear Shippo."

As Shippo woke up, he got on his stomach and saw Inuyasha and Miroku in front of him. He said, "I… Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and said, "Hmm. Hi. That was some nice work you did against this lizard demon, Shippo."

Shippo looked dumbfounded because he thought he was defeated by the lizard demon, but Inuyasha took the raft and say that Shippo defeated the lizard demon.


	8. Chapter 8 The Mysterious Ninja Priestess

Chapter 8- The Mysterious Ninja of Togenkyo

This is after season 3 episode 57 "Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part 1" and during season 3 episode 58 "Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part 2". What if Inuyasha didn't defeat Tokajin, but Kagome did?

It was a fateful night in Togenkyo that Kagome sensed a demonic aura at the top of the cliff where there was a tree of human-faced fruits. Before she went to climb up the cliff, she used her locket to disguise herself as a ninja priestess. As she looked at her ninja outfit, she was wearing a black ninja outfit with green laces on her gloves, her belt, her boots, and the bottom of her outfit was a pair of tights under the skirt. She covered her head with a ninja mask that showed her chocolate brown eyes that show a green eye shadow make up on her eyelid. For her hair, it was up in a ponytail. Then, she masked her scent in case of either Shippo or Inuyasha will recognize her scent. She got her weapons ready and went inside Tokajin's place.

As she went inside, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha as human trying to escape from the vines full of thorns, but she didn't see Tokajin with him. Inuyasha looked so vulnerable and weak that he started to lose so much blood and become dizzy. She walked into the room where Inuyasha was, but Inuyasha saw her. He asked, "Who are you?"

Instead of answering, Kagome just threw the shuriken (blades) on the vines, so Inuyasha can be free. Inuyasha was about to walk on his feet, but he got so dizzy that he lost consciousness. As Kagome heard footsteps, she carried Inuyasha and hid into the other room where there were weapons and a box garden. She saw Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and two tiny people coming out of the box garden, revealing to be Miroku and Shippo. Kagome grabbed the Tetsusaiga, took Miroku and Shippo, and ran to safety. By the time she got outside, she stopped on the edge of the cliff and look for a way to escape, except she couldn't because she wanted Miroku and Shippo back into their normal sizes. Inuyasha started to wake up, and saw Kagome as a ninja priestess, unknowingly recognizing her. She put him down, but heard voices coming from a talking fertilizer who happened to be Tokajin's former mentor. Tokajin's former mentor told them the story about how Tokajin became a sage and the demon tree's origins.

Tokajin came up behind them, and showed that he possessed a sacred jewel shard in his belly button. Kagome sensed it as Tokajin used his staff that contained the same vines full of thorns that injured Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha protected the ninja priestess from getting hurt by injuring himself. Kagome unsheathed her sai swords and fought him as long as she can. Inuyasha got up on his feet, and rushed to help Kagome by throwing the container full of human faced fruits and a liquid potion. Inuyasha was about to take the jewel shards before Kagome did, but Tokajin knocked him out.

Inuyasha got on his feet again, and charged at Tokajin for the second time, but Tokajin used his staff that created vines full of thorns, and choked Inuyasha on the neck to pin him to the tree. Kagome saw the sacred jewel shard from his back that she sheathed her sai swords and used her archery weapons to target the sacred jewel shards. She released the arrow, and rushed towards Inuyasha to take the jewel shards coming out from Tokajin's belly. Inuyasha saw the sacred jewel shards, Tokajin's original form, and Kagome taking the jewel shards before he did. Kagome, as the ninja priestess, got Inuyasha away from the tree, and did what she wanted to do with Inuyasha. She closed her eyes to pull up her ninja mask and kiss Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes because he loved the kiss, and Kagome immediately pulled her mask back on. Tokajin chased her to the edge of the cliff, but she managed to dodge him by making him be on the edge of the cliff. She spiral-kicked him, waved Inuyasha goodbye, and then jumped to finish the job.

While falling, she unsheathed one of her sai swords and stabbed Tokajin in his cold-blooded heart, and landed on the cliff side as Tokajin landed onto the rocks deadly. She held the sacred jewel shards that she stole from Inuyasha's group to combine the shards she took from Tokajin. The sacred jewel reached its half mark, and as she landed on the rocks safely, she checked if Tokajin is dead. She looked up and saw the tree dying and Inuyasha's group. Inuyasha transformed back from human to half demon, Miroku and Shippo grew back into their normal sizes.

From the moment she saw them, she knew she had to go away from them, so she threw the escape bombs on the rocks and smoke covered her. Inuyasha jumped down from the cliff and reach Kagome, but he saw her ninja appearance disappear. Miroku and Shippo got down from the cliff, and continued their journey with Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 9: The Temple is on Fire

Chapter 9- The Temple is on Fire

This is after season 3 episode 58 "Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part 2" and during season 5 episode 107 "Inuyasha Shows His Tears for the First Time". Kagome came back from her era, and journeyed all the way nearby Mount Hakurei.

After Kagome's battle against Tokajin at Togenkyo, she went back home for a few months and attended school. Few months later became summer season, and she stocked up on clothes, weapons, and supplies to bring back to the Feudal Era because she was planning to go on a long journey. She greeted her family farewell, and went to the well house to jump into the well that transports her to the Feudal Era. Before she got out the well, she transformed into her usual priestess soldier outfit, and hid herself in a green hooded cloak.

She journeyed all the way nearby Mount Hakurei; hearing stories about seven mercenaries who love to kill, known as the Band of Seven who were recently resurrected from the dead. She assumed that they were revived from the sacred jewel shards and finished hearing the story until she saw Kirara flying to the nearby temple. Kagome rushed as fast as she could until she sensed the sacred jewel shard coming from the temple where Kirara landed. She saw a monk that has a jewel shard on his neck, meaning that he must be one of the members of the Band of Seven.

It was sunset that she hid nearby the temple, and witnessed the fight between Inuyasha and two members of the Band of Seven. Kagome was about to fight with Inuyasha until she saw the temple was on fire, and felt horrified that her friends were inside. She did what she had to do: saving her friends from the fire. Meanwhile, Inuyasha finished off two members of the Band of Seven: one who was a ghastly steel machine and the other was a man who impersonated as a monk that Kagome saw earlier, and climbed up the stairs to go inside the temple. Kagome was about to go inside, but hid herself because Inuyasha went inside the temple before she did. As she waited, she couldn't see him come out of the temple, so she went inside to save them all. When she went inside, she saw something terrifying in her eyes, which were all of her friends being unconscious.

First, she dragged Shippo and Kirara out of the temple, then dragged Miroku and Sango, and finally dragged Inuyasha. After she dragged Inuyasha out, she leaned in closer to Inuyasha as he stirred to wake up from unconsciousness. He blinked a couple of times, and saw Kagome's face, showing relief and hiding under a green hood. Inuyasha's vision began to clear up, and saw that Kagome was gone, thinking that he was imagining her standing there where she stood.

Inuyasha got up, looking at Miroku and Sango being unconscious from the poison master who was one of the members from the Band of Seven named Mukotsu, and saw Myoga fleeing to his way. Myoga sucked Inuyasha's blood from his neck, but Inuyasha slapped his neck. Myoga landed on his hand, and asked him, "Did anyone see her?"

Inuyasha asked him, "See who?"

Myoga answered, "Kagome. She got me out of there with Shippo and Kirara. She got all of us out."

Inuyasha thought he was crazy that he told him, "No. You're hallucinating."

Myoga said, "She was here, I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha looked around as Shippo and Kirara woke up. Shippo replied, "Kagome's gone. Inuyasha got rid of her a long time ago."

Inuyasha shouted, "Shut it, you little runt. Then again, I saw her too."

Kirara went "Mew", meaning that she said, "So did I."

Myoga told Inuyasha, "Kagome is Green Priestess."


	10. Chapter 10: Kagome's Alive!

Chapter 10- Kagome's Alive?!

This is during season 5 episode 123 "Beyond the Darkness: Naraku Reborn" and season 5 episode 126 "Transform Heartache into Courage". What if Kagome destroyed Naraku and had his sacred jewel shards taken deep inside Mount Hakurei; however, Naraku escaped from Mount Hakurei vulnerable? What if Inuyasha and his friends learned a secret that will change everything after leaving Mount Hakurei?

Inuyasha and his friends defeated the Band of Seven, and were lured into the depths of Mount Hakurei. They reached the middle surface that will lead up to the outside until they were trapped with Naraku where he was creating a new body. As Naraku gathered the jewel shards from the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe named Koga, the leader of the Band of Seven named Bankotsu, and Inuyasha, Kagome, as a green priestess soldier, created a green blast she used when she finished off both Royakan and Naraku for the first time and aimed it at Naraku. Then, she immediately pointed her Sacred Arrow of Purification at Naraku, and aimed right at him again.

Naraku was unable to create a new body because it was destroyed by Kagome's powers. Naraku was about to use the sacred jewel shards, but Kagome, in her green hooded cloak, sliced Naraku's face with her katana, and took the sacred jewel shards. Luckily, Naraku wasn't able to see Kagome's face as she landed where she jumped from, and escaped to the outside of Mount Hakurei. Naraku didn't notice that not only his new body was destroyed, but also Inuyasha and his friends were free from his grasp. Sango rode on Kirara as Miroku rode behind Sango as Inuyasha who saved Koga rode on Shippo. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at Naraku as Miroku used his windtunnel, and Inuyasha finished him off with his Tetsusaiga. Naraku was defeated, but he escaped out of Mount Hakurei to somewhere safe. Inuyasha and his friends followed Naraku to escape because Mount Hakurei was about to collapse.

When they got out of there, Koga's friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, found him and headed back to the tribe. Inuyasha and his friends were about to leave until they saw Sesshomaru sheathing his sword. Inuyasha ran to him, but saw Kikyo's archery bow being broken into half from fighting against Naraku alone. Inuyasha felt so sad that he wasn't there to keep Kikyo safe that he went alone to find her. He ran out of luck that he cried over her, so he went back to his friends by picking up their scents. Meanwhile with his friends, the green-hooded cloak figure watched Miroku and Sango, and let them see her. Sango looked at the green-hooded cloak figure, but the green-hooded cloak figure ran away and Sango and Kirara chased after it. Miroku and Shippo followed Sango and Kirara where they were going, but they all ended up in a cave where it showed timelines of Naraku's plot from fifty years ago to now. Inuyasha found his friends at the cave, and they all showed Inuyasha what's on the cave wall. Sango said, "I think the green cloak that I was chasing might've been Kagome because she was waiting for us to spot her and follow her."

Miroku continued, "This is what Kagome wanted us to see."

Shippo asked, "What is this place?"

Sango answered, "I think this is Naraku's plots before he went deep inside Mount Hakurei."

Miroku said, "There is a plot line he planned for each of us. All of our journeys, our vengeful moments, and he recorded everything."

Inuyasha saw something that caught his eye that he asked, "What is that?"

Sango said, "This is how Naraku has been watching us. He has been using Kanna to look into the mirror and see what we do, using Kagura to follow us and see what we're up to. This is how Naraku is everywhere around us."

Shippo looked at his own plot line, then Inuyasha's plot line, then Miroku's plot line, and Sango's plot line. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango saw a plot that involved luring Kikyo to Mount Hakurei and performing the Illusory of Death. Shippo suddenly saw a plot line on the back of Inuyasha's plot line, and it showed Kagome's plot line. He called his friends, "Guys?"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango looked at Shippo, and Shippo said, "Naraku hasn't just been watching us. I think he's been watching Kagome too."

They went to look at what Shippo was talking about, and Shippo proved, "He watched her at the temple the night of the fire, and it looks like he has been following her trail nearby Mount Hakurei."

Inuyasha wondered, "If Kagome's been here this whole time, then how was she able to come back here from her own world?"

Miroku said, "This may look creepy about him watching over us, but there's a clue showing demons released due to Mount Hakurei's collapse are heading towards the village nearby Kaede's village and Naraku thinks that Kagome will be there."

Sango hinted, "Which means that we need to find her first."

They got back to Kaede's village, and warn Kaede that demons that were from Mount Hakurei will be on their way. Kaede said, "It's another day for a battle, but it won't be good enough against you three."

Miroku asked, "How did you know that we will be at the nearby…"

Kaede interrupted, "I am a priestess. I can sense a big demonic aura from here."

Sango said, "We have another journey ahead of us, so we have somewhere we need to be."

Inuyasha and his friends were about to leave as Kaede said, "I know, but it's dangerous for you to go chasing after her."

They stopped on their tracks and faced Kaede. Shippo asked, "Are you talking about Kagome?"

Kaede smiled as Inuyasha said, "You said that you never had anyone in the village while we were out?"

Kaede apologized, "I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I did it to protect her."

Shippo asked, "From who?"

Kaede looked at Shippo and said, "She was coming to me that day to find out."

Miroku said, "In your hut? It was you."

Kaede nodded, "She was afraid, but it seems that she has every right to be."

Sango asked, "What kind of help could you give her?"

Kaede answered, "I have a gift of healing pure energy. I was using it to help Kagome see who was threatening her. The few days after she went back to her own world… I found something terrible.

(Flashbacks revealed what happened previously in chapter 2.)

Kaede continued, "I walked back to my hut, and gathered up herbs for Inuyasha's wounds."

_Kaede was gathering herbs for Inuyasha's wounds. She saw someone come into her hut, revealing to be Kagome._

Kaede said, "And she came inside my hut."

_Kaede stared at Kagome, as she was shocked that not only Kagome returned, but also her head is still bloody._

Kaede continued, "Her head was bloody. She looked confused that I thought she was in shock."

_Kaede hugged Kagome to comfort her, but Kagome cried that she touched her bloody forehead. _

Kaede said, "I calmed her down and requested her with water."

_Kaede turned around to look at Kagome before she left the hut to get water._

Kaede finished her story, "I went out to get the water, but when I returned, she was gone."

(End of Flashbacks revealed what happened previously in chapter 2.)

Inuyasha asked, "So you're saying that, Kagome is still alive?"

Kaede answered, "Haven't you all felt it? She was never really gone."

Sango asked, "Have you seen her again?"

Kaede answered her, "Seen her? Not since that day… until she finds who she can trust."

Inuyasha said, "She can trust to us. She knows that."

Kaede said, "I wouldn't be so sure Inuyasha. You were the one who banished her to her own world."

Shippo asked, "Why didn't she just come to us first?"

Kaede answered, "She doesn't want to be found."

Miroku asked her, "Why are you telling us this now?"  
Kaede answered, "Because you need to get away from here."

Shippo asked, "Why?"

Kaede answered, "You're being watched. He's hoping you'll lead him to Kagome."

As Inuyasha and his friends looked at a different direction, Kaede sensed something and said, "He's here."

Inuyasha asked, "Who?"

Kaede answered, "You all have been fighting the one Kagome fears the most."


	11. Chapter 11: Did You Miss Me?

Chapter 11- Did You Miss Me?

This is after season 6 episode 137 "An Ancestor Named Kagome" What if Inuyasha and his friends met face-to-face with Kagome?

As Inuyasha and his friends exited Kaede's hut after defeating demons from Mount Hakurei in a nearby village, Inuyasha saw the green hooded cloak figure waiting for them at the river. Inuyasha wondered, "Kagome?"

The green-hooded cloak figure ran away to the forest, and Inuyasha and his friends followed the green-hooded cloak figure. Inuyasha led them to the Sacred Tree where the green-hooded cloak figure was running to the direction. By the time they got to the Sacred Tree, they saw the green hooded cloak figure facing its back towards them. Shippo wondered, "Kagome?"

The green-hooded cloak figure lifted its head as the wind was blowing in the breeze that it took off the hood of the cloak. Inuyasha and Miroku took a baby step, and the green-hooded cloak figure turned around to face them, revealing them to be Kagome.

Inuyasha and his friends had surprised look on their faces that Kagome is actually here in the Feudal Era with them.

Kagome smiled at them as her hair was blowing in the breeze and shivered her breath, asking them, "Did you miss me?"

Shippo gasped of excitement, Miroku shivered of gladness, Sango couldn't believe her eyes, and Inuyasha looked shock. Shippo asked, "It was you, wasn't it? In Mount Hakurei?"

Kagome saw something, and suspected someone is watching them. Kagome said, "Look, I don't have much time. It's still not safe for me to be with you guys."

Miroku begged, "Kagome, don't leave again."

Kagome said, "Look, I want to help you guys, but you have to help me."

Sango asked, "Why? Who are you afraid of?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "Remember what I told you when you were injured from the Wind Scar, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt shock in realization that he said, "That was really you?"

Kagome gasped of fear that Inuyasha and his friends turned around to see what was Kagome looking at. When they faced her, all she did was putting her finger in front of her lips to hush like, "Shh."

Inuyasha and his friends turned around again and saw Akitoki Hojo coming towards them to seek his help. As they turned around again to face Kagome, she was gone. Inuyasha thought, "_Damn! I lost her again."_


	12. Chapter 12 Kagome Reunites With Inuyasha

Chapter 12- Inuyasha Reunites with Kagome

This episode is during season 6 episode 151 "Kagome's Instinctive Choice". What if Inuyasha reunited with Kagome after Kagome saved Kikyo from Naraku's miasma?

As Inuyasha heard the sound of the waterfall, he rushed to find Kikyo after finding out that she survived from falling into Naraku's miasma river, and was informed by Myoga that Kagome wanted to see him at the waterfall. By the time he got there, he didn't see Kagome at the waterfalls. He turned around and saw no one in front of him, but a woman figure appeared from his back, so when he turned around again, he saw her and gasped because Kagome was in front of him, wearing her usual school uniform.

Kagome smiled at him that he wondered, "Is it really you?"

Kagome said, "I miss you so much."

Inuyasha suddenly felt sad and happy at the same time that he hugged Kagome. Kagome started to cry but can't show her tears when she was embracing Inuyasha. Kagome said, "You have no idea how hard it is for me to stay away from you."

Inuyasha said as he let go of his embrace, "Then don't anymore. Let me help you. We can go to Kaede, your family?"

Kagome immediately said, "I wish I could. I just don't know who I can trust."

Inuyasha said, "You can trust me. Miroku… Shippo…"

Kagome said, "I know I can trust you. I'm just not sure about them."

Inuyasha asked, "Why?"

Kagome looked at his eyes and saw something that she never saw before. She said, "You've never stop caring about me, did you? Even after I put you through. You don't know how much I regret hurting you."

Inuyasha caressed her cheek that she continued talking, "If I could do it all over again, things would've been so different."

Inuyasha asked, "Who's doing this to you? Tell me who are you hiding from."

Kagome only answered, "I thought I knew, but I was wrong. So that's why I need you Inuyasha. Help me find him so I can be with you."

Inuyasha asked, "Who's 'him'? So that's who is trying to hurt you?"

When Kagome was about to answer Inuyasha's question, they heard a rustling noise that Kagome wondered, "What was that?"

Kagome started to panic, and she said, "Who's out there?"

She asked Inuyasha, "Did you tell anyone about this?"

Inuyasha was about to tell her 'no', but when he started to turn around, Kagome started to run away from him and activated her new power from her locket that makes her fly into the air. Inuyasha was surprised that Miroku was spying on them that he turned around and saw that Kagome took off into the sky.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and leaped into the air to Kagome's flying level. He shouted, "Kagome, wait."

Kagome cried because she feared that Inuyasha might've betrayed her just as Naraku made Inuyasha betray Kikyo. Inuyasha tried to apologize to Kagome, saying, "Kagome, please. Come down here Kagome, please? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just want to talk."

Kagome flew away as fast as she could that caused Inuyasha to be mad at Miroku for scaring her away. Inuyasha realized that Kagome might not trust him again, or when to contact her again.


	13. Chapter 13: Kagome's Powers Revealed

Chapter 13- Kagome's Powers Revealed

This is during season 6 episode 157 "Destroy Naraku with the Adamant Barrage." What if Kagome decided to help Inuyasha to collect the last sacred jewel shard? Plus, what if Inuyasha and his friends found out about Kagome's power?

As Naraku battled against Sesshomaru as Inuyasha and his friends battled against Hosenki, a mysterious green blast hit Naraku. As Naraku turned around, he saw Kagome flying towards him and used her katana to slice his tentacle-looking arm that contained the last sacred jewel shard from Hosenki. Kagome flipped and landed on the bony mouth of Inuyasha's father. She saw her friends, including Inuyasha who was fighting against Hosenki. Miroku asked, "How did you find us?"

Kagome answered, "I heard rumors that the last sacred jewel shard was located at the border between this world and the netherworld."

Sango said, "Glad you're here. We might need help that we can get."

Shippo just said, "I miss you so much Kagome."

Kagome answered, "I miss you guys too."

Inuyasha replied, "Hey, what about me?"  
Kagome said, "You know I miss you too much Inuyasha. I don't care how hard it is for me to stay away from you and how dangerous it is for me to be with you guys."

Naraku gave an evil laugh that he stroke his tentacle-looking arm at Kagome, but it backfired when Kagome chanted, "Anti-Demon Barrier" from her hand. Lightning came as Naraku tried to touch her, but he shocked himself. As Kagome's barrier dissipated, Kagome thought, "_I think it is time for me to transform, but Inuyasha and Naraku will know who I really am. I guess I only have one choice."_

Kagome courageously said, "You're going down Naraku!"

Inuyasha and his friends watched her as she activated her powers from her locket, chanting, "Green Priestess Power, Power Up!"

Inuyasha gasped as she transformed that he couldn't believe his eyes. He said, "It is her. Kagome is the Green Priestess."

When Kagome posed her transformation, Naraku said, "I don't believe it."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all said, "I don't believe it."

Kagome leaped up and fought with Naraku as long as she can. When she saw his burnt hand that looked like it was received from almost a year ago, she realized that it was Naraku who was at her era and bashed her head to steal the locket.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha officially now possessed a new power on his sword, known as the Adamant Barrage, from Hosenki. As Inuyasha tested out his new power on Naraku, Kagome got out of his way to aim the adamants at Naraku. Naraku felt pain from the adamants that Sesshomaru wielded his sword, Tokijin, to finish Naraku off. Kagome realized that it wasn't enough to completely destroy Naraku, so she took out an arrow, and aimed it at Naraku. She released the arrow, and the arrow went straight at Naraku, shouting, "GO!"

The sacred arrow pierced to Naraku's heart, but Naraku barely escaped from the netherworld to go back to the real world. Inuyasha and his friends were stunned about how well Kagome can fight that Inuyasha confessed to Kagome, "Kagome, I've never seen you fight like that before. It was as almost good as me."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha that she went to leave the netherworld alone, but Miroku told her, "You can't leave us. We want to help you, but you need to tell us what happened after Inuyasha pushed you down to the well."

Kagome told them, "Well, you need to be in the real world, and you need to hurry."

Then, she left her friends in the netherworld to go back to the real world. When she arrived, she went to Kikyo's gravesite and waited for them. As she saw a portal up in the sky, she saw Inuyasha and his friends coming out of the portal. Inuyasha shouted to see if Kagome is there in the real world, "Kagome? Kagome, are you here?"

When Inuyasha heard something coming his way, Inuyasha and his friends met face-to-face with someone unexpected. Inuyasha asked, "What are you doing here?"


	14. Chapter 14: Kagome Tells Everything

Chapter 14- Kagome Tells Everything

This is during season 6 episode 158 "Stampede of the Countless Demon Rats" and season 7 episode 160 "The Lucky, But Two-Timing Scoundrel." What if Kagome tells her friends everything from the day Inuyasha pushed her down to the well to the day Kagome came back to the Feudal Era?

As Inuyasha and his friends are waiting at Kikyo's gravesite, they were with the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe named Koga along with his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, and his fiancé, Ayame, and Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. When Koga sniffed Kagome's scent, he nodded Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame to signal that Kagome is ready. He nodded at Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru said, "Wait here. Be right back."

Shippo said, "I can't believe that they would bring us here."

Sango asked, "Do you think she's even coming?"

Miroku answered, "I don't know. When I saw them instead of Kagome, I thought for sure that this is a trap."

Inuyasha asked his friends, "Why would Kagome trust Sesshomaru after what he did to her, and trust that mangy wolf, his mate, and his friends?

A voice spoke of Inuyasha's answer, "Because like them, they are after the same person I'm after too."

When Inuyasha and his friends heard where the voice was coming from, they all stood up to their feet, looking speechless.

Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sesshomaru brought out Kagome. Inuyasha said, "I wanna hug you and kiss you at the same time."

Kagome smiled as she raised her right hand to signal Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Sesshomaru to disperse around Kaede's village since she can handle them. Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku went to surround Kaede's village as Sesshomaru went back to Jaken and Rin who were in Kaede's hut. Kagome said, "Right now, I could use a hug."

Kagome walked to her friends, and hugged Sango first. Then, she hugged Miroku secondly, hugged Shippo next, and hugged Inuyasha last. After she finished hugging all of her friends, she said to Inuyasha, "I'm glad you're here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha asked, "Why? I'm not the one you can trust."

Kagome explained, "I need your help. Now that I already exposed my secret identity to you guys, demons will be coming after me. Until I find out who's been threatening me, I can't join you guys, but then… I don't care because it's worth the risk and I want to fight by your side."

Miroku notified her, "Kagome, we think that Naraku's incarnations are the ones who lured us to the netherworld. We think they're the ones who hurt you."

Kagome didn't look surprised as Sango said, "You don't seem surprised."

Kagome said, "It's complicated Sango. I have it all figured out the right way to tell you what you need to know… I might not be able to say the words out loud. "

Inuyasha told Kagome, "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Kagome sat down in the middle of Kikyo's gravesite as Inuyasha and his friends sat around it. Kagome said to them, "I'm ready to tell you guys everything, but if you guys can't figure it out by tonight, I might as well disappear here and go back to my own era again."

Inuyasha and his friends were horrified as they visualize their lives without Kagome. Kagome added, "And this time, it might be for good."

Inuyasha started talking, "If you want me here to help you to figure out who's hurting you, you must not think that I'm the one who hurt you."

Kagome said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Inuyasha."

Kagome stared at her friends and explained her whole story. She started her story, "It was a crazy week. It all ends up with a hit on my head. He has been threatening me since after Inuyasha pushed me down to the well. I thought that Inuyasha would come to my era to get me, feeling regret about what he did to me."

(Flashbacks after Inuyasha pushed her down to the well on Chapter 1).

Kagome continued, "I was mad at Inuyasha at first, but when I came back from my era, I found out I needed either the sacred jewel shards or Inuyasha to go back here. Defending myself changed the game that I started training myself for self-defense in case of any demons were in my own time. It was on the top of my list that Inuyasha had every reason to hate me for being weak and defenseless all the time because I'm human."

(Flashbacks when Inuyasha saved Kagome numerous times from season 1 episode 1 to season 1 episode 19)

Kagome reminisced about the second day she was meditating and felt an evil aura leaving her a message. She quoted, "You may not be there, but I see you here. I'll be watching you, priestess."

Sango asked, "So when you tried going back here, you were preparing yourself to protect yourself and live your life at the same time after you received that message?"

Kagome nodded as she said, "When I got home from school on the third day, he made it clear that if he wanted to hurt me, he could."

(Flashback on Chapter 2)

_Kagome was wearing her shrine priestess uniform that Kaede gave her on the third day at the Feudal Era. Kagome was about to look in the mirror until she saw the message, "I'm everywhere and soon you'll be nowhere."_

Kagome said, "I wasn't safe anywhere, but I finally had a weapon to fight back. I realize that… even though I didn't know much about the Feudal Era, even you Inuyasha, my grandfather told me tales that were true which I never listened. Also, my mother never told me about my father very much that he left something for me for my fifteenth birthday, but never gave it to me since he… he… um… complicated things that I don't want to talk about it."

Inuyasha interrupted, "You didn't know me, Kagome. But I learned something about you before I pushed you."

Kagome assured him, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. Wait for it. We'll get there."

Kagome went down the stairs to head to Kaede's hut since she saw her come out, and left the village. Inuyasha and his friends followed her and went inside Kaede's hut. Kagome continued her story around the fireplace with her friends sitting close to her, "I practiced again after I got home from school to increase my strength. I went back to the well house to test if I can go back to the Feudal Era, but I failed miserably."

Inuyasha said, "I remember bits of pieces, but I'm not sure of what's real and what I've made up before I pushed you down to the well."

Kagome explained, "I was pushing myself to go back home when I first discovered you and the Feudal Era because I didn't know that the sacred jewel was in my body. I thought that after we collected the shards and Kikyo was brought back to life from her stolen ashes and part of my soul, you wouldn't need me anymore."

Inuyasha put together the pieces, "And then I asked you to walk with me away from Kaede's village, which turned out ugly."

Kagome said, "It's like you bottled up every anger you had from fifty years ago to the day I met you and popped that top that morning."

Inuyasha explained, "I thought you were in my way that I told you to get away to safety when I told you that I can handle the fight."

Kagome said, "And I told you not to worry about me, but you were holding on to it like a dog with a bone."

(Flashback season 1 episode 19 when Kagome interfered the fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

Kagome said, "When I heard you thanking me for my help, put it together, you weren't just relieved that my arrow reversed Tetsusaiga's transformation because you were also grateful."

Kagome continued on her story, "In the well house, I found something interesting… a present from my dad, which was this locket. I went back to the well to get a chance to be back into the Feudal Era, but nothing came. I went to the house, thinking that I won, to silence him."

(Flashback from chapter 2 where Kagome was hit on the head)

Miroku and Sango were shocked that someone would hurt Kagome that Kagome said, "It wasn't you Inuyasha. You were too injured when you pushed me down to the well, and to come and get me from here to there."

Inuyasha cried, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I didn't hurt someone else."

Miroku explained to him, "You're not listening, Inuyasha. You were with me and Kaede at Onigumo's cave."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and asked, "I didn't do it?"

Kagome shook her head that Inuyasha felt relieved. Sango asked, "But you're family saw who hurt you?"

Kagome looked at Shippo in a sad expression look on her face, "Why didn't they do anything to help?"

Kagome started to cry, thinking about that day. Sango asked Kagome, "Did you look to see who hurt you?"

Kagome nodded, and explaining sadly, "He thought I was dead. I was trying to tell him that I was alive. I was screaming. God, can't you see me? Can't you see me breathing? Look at me."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had sad expressions on their face, picturing something bad happened to Kagome. Kagome continued, "The words didn't come out. I couldn't move."

Inuyasha comforted her by holding her hands, "Kagome, we're here for you. We're all here for you."

Shippo said, "And we always have been. You should've told us. You didn't have to keep this a secret."

Miroku talked, "I can't believe your family didn't see what happened."

Inuyasha asked her, "Are you sure he thought that you're dead?"

Kagome nodded her head and said, "I thought I was being hysterical. I heard a male voice closer to me, saying things over and over again, 'What have I done? What have I done?'"

Shippo asked, "Who's voice was it?"

Inuyasha answered, "Probably the one protecting himself. That's why he's pointing the finger at me because he's covering himself."

Miroku wondered, "Yeah, but who?"

Inuyasha asked, "Was Kaede telling the truth that she saw you back here while I was away, fighting a demon?"

Kagome nodded to him, replying and crying at the same time, "She tried to comfort me and get me water. I was so scared that she was going to you first, so I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew that I had to go."

(Flashback where Kagome left Kaede's hut and saw Inuyasha fighting against Royakan and Naraku later on)

Kagome said, "I thought I was a goner, but I learned that Naraku got you fooled. He got exactly what he wanted fifty years ago. After I woke up, I notified my family that I am going back to the Feudal Era, and I let them to make sure that Inuyasha thought that I disappeared from here and my world."

Later on as time went by, Miroku assured her, "Kagome, we're going to figure this out by tonight, but you shouldn't leave."

Sango said, "We know everything, Kagome. We can protect you."

Kagome said, "Yeah, you guys know everything, except for who 'he' is."

Shippo said, "If the five of us… if we stick together…"

Kagome told him, "I can't join you guys until I figure out why 'he' was willing to do that to me."

Inuyasha begged, "Come on, you can't leave. Don't you want to be with us?"

Kagome answered, "It was easy for me to stay gone… until you got injured again Inuyasha. How did you not figure out by now that without me, your wounds get worse; however with me in the Feudal Era, your strength grows? I was so scared that you were gonna die from your injuries and you didn't come back for me that time. It was worth the risk. When I saw you in that hut, I saw what Naraku did to you, so I decided to stop running. I tried to keep one step ahead of Naraku, and I did everything I could to keep you safe."

(Flashback to the times where Kagome kept her friends safe from chapter 2 to chapter 13)

Kagome said, "Naraku wasn't completely dead back at Mount Hakurei. I was waiting at the back far away from the mountain when I saw him."

Inuyasha asked, "Were you at the temple the night of the fire?"

Kagome smirked as she nodded her head and admitted to Inuyasha, "I pulled you out Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled as Kagome continued to Miroku and Sango, "But before I did that, I pulled both of you guys out by the time Inuyasha went inside and never came out."

Shippo asked, "Did you see how it happened?"

Kagome shook her head. As she saw how the day went by and turned into night, she went to the Sacred Tree, telling her friends, "I have to go."

She immediately ran out the hut as Inuyasha followed her, "Kagome, wait."

By the time Inuyasha went to the Sacred Tree, he saw Kagome staring at where he was pinned for fifty years. Inuyasha asked, "Hey, why did you ran away like that?"

Kagome answered, "Because now that I told you everything, I have to leave here and never come back, which is pretty much what you wanted a long time ago."

Inuyasha turned her around to face him, "That was then, and this is now. Don't you want to join with us? Don't you want to be with me?"

Inuyasha held her hands as Kagome replied; "I do, but you made your promise to Kikyo when you were dragged into Hell with her."

Inuyasha confessed as he embraced her from her back, "Kagome, from the moment you freed me to this tree, the moment you shed tears for me in my human night, the moment you saved me from Sesshomaru, the moment I heard your voice when Kikyo dragged me into Hell, and the moment you saved me multiple times when you were here the whole time, I was losing my mind about seeing you who I care about dying in front of me. I realized… I love you Kagome, and I want to be with you. I will fight for you until our hearts stop beating."

Kagome shed tears about Inuyasha's confession that she also confessed, "Inuyasha, when I first met you, I fell deeply in love with you that you made my heart pound twice before you pushed me into the well. One time when you lied about hating my scent even though you love my scent, and the second time when you almost kissed me that you were looking right through me to Kikyo. I don't care if you are full demon, a full human, or a half-demon, but I love you in either way. But for now, I gotta go my own way."

Kagome was about to leave, but Inuyasha held her tightly. When Kagome was finally free from his grasp, she faced him, taking off something from her neck. She told Inuyasha, "Here, Inuyasha. I want you to have it, and I trust you to keep it safe."

Kagome showed him the sacred jewel with only one shard missing that Inuyasha was surprised that she was the one who collected the jewel shards, and stole the shards from Naraku. He said, "The Sacred Jewel? How did you…?"

Kagome answered, "I took back what's mine, and now I am giving it back to you, so you will become a full demon. Right now, I should leave to go back to my era. But before I do that, here is something you should know, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha listened to Kagome as she said her words to Inuyasha, "I… I forgive you."

Inuyasha didn't hear it right that he said, "You what?"

Kagome repeated, "I forgive you. You weren't born evil. Your life made you that way. You lost your father who is a Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands, and a caring human mother who looked after you until your childhood. Sound familiar?"

Inuyasha shook her head as she continued her speech, "Well, sure you have a brother who despised you for being a half-demon and jealous because you wield Tetsusaiga, and a priestess who loved you fifty years ago but wanted you to become human instead of being yourself. What I'm trying to say is that I forgive you for pushing me down to the well when you wanted me to be there for safety."

Inuyasha said to Kagome, "I don't care about being full demon anymore. When you broke the spell that Kaguya put on me, not knowing it was really you, I want to stay a half-demon a while longer just for you. Thank you for your forgiveness, Kagome."

Kagome replied back, "You're welcome. Right now, I should leave to go back to my own era."

As Kagome was about to walk away, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. Kagome enjoyed the kiss so much that she closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they parted from the kiss, Kagome reconsidered her decision and told Inuyasha as he caressed her cheek, "Okay, fine. I will join with you, but I left out the best part."

Inuyasha asked, "Which is?"

Kagome answered, "I know who 'he' is."

When Inuyasha heard that, he put Kagome on his back for her to ride on, and rushed back to Kaede's hut. Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, where are we going and why are we heading back to Kaede's village?"

Inuyasha answered, "Isn't it obvious? We are going back to Kaede's hut because Miroku, Sango, and Shippo have the right to know who 'he' is who tried to hurt you. Even I have the right to know."

Kagome agreed to his explanation that they both went inside the hut together. Kagome went to sit down with her friends and told the truth about 'he.' She said, "Remember how I said earlier that Sesshomaru, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame were after the same person I'm after?"

Inuyasha and his friends nodded their head, and Kagome took a deep breath. "Naraku is 'he.'"

Inuyasha was shock to say, "What? Naraku tried to hurt you."

Kagome nodded her head, and said, "I left out a couple of details that you should know. After I was hit on the head and before I lost consciousness, I looked at him who hit me on the head, and he tried to steal my locket. Luckily, it burnt his hand, and decided to disappear. All I saw was a white pelt, but I didn't see what the face look like."

(Flashback to Chapter 2 when Kagome was hit on the head and saw the pelt)

Kagome continued, "When I went to the netherworld to collect the last jewel shard, I let you guys see who I was all this time. As I fought with Naraku, I saw the same burnt hand, meaning that he was the one who hit me on the head and tried to steal my locket."

(Flashback to Chapter 13 when Kagome transformed and fought Naraku)

Miroku asked, "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded her head. She said, "Now that we have only one shard left, which is from your brother Sango, Kohaku, we can defeat that bastard Naraku once and for all. I made up my mind to Inuyasha and now to you that I will join with you now to defeat Naraku."

Shippo cheered as Miroku had sparkle of happiness in his eyes, and Sango said, "Really?"

Kagome nodded, and Kagome and Inuyasha went to the well to go to Kagome's era to stock up on supplies again. Kagome's family gave them a welcome home greeting, knew that Inuyasha knows everything about Kagome's secret journey to the Feudal Era, and allowed them to stay there for the night. Kagome went outside to stare at the Sacred Tree, and Inuyasha looked at it with her. Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I have more to say to you back there."

Kagome started to apologize to him, "I'm sorry you think that I disappeared from your life. You have no idea how much I put you through, thinking that I was gone."

Inuyasha assured her, "You don't have to apologize, Kagome. Besides, I'm the one to blame. I pushed you farther away when you wanted to be closer to me. I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome held his hands while he was still embracing her. She replied, "You don't have to apologize. If I hadn't run away when you were fighting against Sesshomaru from before like you told me to, you wouldn't be seriously injured. You didn't have anything to do with me being back to my own era. Plus, I already forgive you for that, and you thanked me for my forgiveness earlier."

Inuyasha started to admit something to Kagome. "Kagome, I want you to listen about how I feel for you. You don't have to say anything, but please hear me out."

Kagome said, "Hmm?"

Inuyasha confessed, "You're not like Kikyo, Kagome. You're a very special person to me. Kikyo was not the Kikyo I knew fifty years ago because she is just a corpse body full of bones and graveyard soil that contained souls of the dead, feeling sad, lonely, and hatred. You are Kagome who shares Kikyo's soul of the living, feeling peace, love, and happiness."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, looking confused like "Huh?"

Inuyasha continued his confession; "Somehow, it's different with us from me with Kikyo. You see, Kagome… I never have such strong feelings for you like I did with Kikyo."

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha continued talking. "Except, there is one problem… I feel like I can't love you more than Kikyo's reincarnation or a jewel detector."

Kagome was stunned of what he just said to her. He said, "You're my companion, my comrade in battle when I never knew that the woman as the Green Priestess was actually you, the woman who I fought along my side, and the one who stayed by me secretly."

Kagome started to talk, "I… I knew that. You didn't have to tell me anything about how you feel about me. I knew how you felt when you wanted me. It's not as if… is if I hoped you would love me more than you love Kikyo. I never thought that. I never thought of it that way."

Inuyasha smelt her hair as he had his turn to talk to Kagome, "Kagome?"

Kagome interrupted him as she tried to release herself from his grasp, "We said it all, didn't we? Right? I'm going."

Inuyasha held onto her as he said something that caught her in surprise, "I'm just getting started. If this battle with Naraku comes to an end, and my revenge of Kikyo's death, Miroku's cursed windtunnel, and Sango's suffering for her family and her demon-slaying village are broken… if I make it alive with you… if we make it that far, would you come to live with me and stay with me?"

Kagome was speechless that he asked her, "Will you be my mate and bear my pups, Kagome?"

Kagome shed her teardrops onto the ground that she turned around to hug him. Inuyasha was waiting for her answer, saying, "Kagome?"

Kagome answered, "Yes!"

Inuyasha felt happy that he made sure, "Really?"

Kagome nodded as she kissed him on the lips and hugged him as Inuyasha held her on the waists. Kagome added, "I only have two conditions though."

Inuyasha asked, "Which are?"

Kagome answered, "I come back here to my era from time to time for school, restocking supplies, and visiting my family."

Inuyasha asked, "What's the second thing?"

Kagome answered, "Never be like that perverted, lecherous monk ever again."

They both laughed as Kagome explained, "Because the way you asked me about bearing your pups, it sounds like how he asked Sango to bear his children."

They both went to Kagome's bedroom to kiss each other as Kagome lied down on her bed and Inuyasha joined her in her bed to snuggle her. His head was on her pillow as Kagome's head was on Inuyasha's chest, and they kissed for hours until they went to sleep.


End file.
